The Young Pridelander
by WikiGabry
Summary: An ordinary boy, dragged in Africa by naturalists parents, burrows into the Pridelands... What will happen? N.B. Fanfiction includes the first two films plus a hypothetical continuation
1. Prologue

This story began one day in January, one of those days when you know that winter has arrived, and it's ready to strip the trees and to whiten the ground.

I had just returned from school and, after responding to the greet of my parents, I collapsed like a dead weight on my sofa, and I took my tablet, looking for new YouTube's videos and new inspirations for the site " " which I had just joined (I hadn't written anything yet).

Mum and dad watched disconsolately:-Guys today are slaves of the technology...-sighed my mother.

My father was about to add something, but a trill of his phone interrupted him.

He drewed his Huawei from the pocket of his jacket and controlled WhatsApp: he smiled and said to my mum:-I'm waiting this tip from years...

She understood and smiled back:-Serengeti?

-Serengeti-confirmed my dad

Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that my parents are naturalists, and sometimes leave home to study animals to the four corners of the planet.

-Well-I said, looking up from the tablet-I'm really happy for you. When you leave?

-When you leave?-repeated my father-Oh no, son: you'll come with us.

-WHAT?-I shouted

-You'll come whit us-asserted my mum, smiling

I wanted to ask more about the surprise trip, but my parents are very stubborn, and they wouldn't let me talk

Anyway, this trip would give me some ideas for my fanfiction...

As for the school, I would get in chat connections on Skype profs and my classmates, not to miss anything of the program.

It was therefore decided, I would leave for Africa...

At 5:00 am of the next day, I boarded the plane that would take me from Italy to Copenhagen, then dropped to Kilimanjaro Airport, the closest airport to the Serengeti plains.

I didn't sleep during the trip: Copenhagen was freezing cold, but fortunately we stayed in Kastrup only half an hour, while I spent the 10-hour journey between Denmark and Kenya observing the beautiful african landscapes from the aircraft's window.

We landed in the afternoon and we moved in a lodge in the middle of the Kenyan bush, a few kilometers from Tanzania .

The apartment reserved for us was very welcoming and, after unloading our luggage, I asked my parents for permission to explore the savannah alone, and they agreed, because they knew that in desperate situation I had to provide my machete and I could defend myself.

So I left the "house" with the knife and a small supply of water and food.

I didn't know what would happened...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Moments of Panic

As I was saying, I entered the savannah.

There wasn't a cloud, and the soil (like my head) was burnt by the scorching sun of Kenya.

I set down under a tree to shelter myself from the hot weather, then I got up and I continued the exploration.

I walked for another quarter of an hour, but then I realized that probably I had strayed too far from the lodge which, according to the GPS, was near about one kilometer.

Whereby, I started to go back, but behind me I heard a low roar.

Slowly, I turned my head, hoping with all my heart that it wasn't what I thought.

Unfortunately, my concerns are based, because it was a big lioness: she had a brownish fur, paws bigs at least double of my hands and two beautiful eyes, one blue and one green.

Feline showed me her teeth, growling:-What are you doing here, foreign?

How was it possible? It looked like talking to me as of she was human, even it was an animal...

Terrified, I stepped back and I murmured:-What do you want from me?

She answered:-How you can understand my language? You are human, and for more you are really young...

I retorted, hesitantly:-I don't know, miss. It's a new thing for me, too...

She was add something, but a voice interrupted her:-Jua, what the hell are you doing?

A lioness very similar to the one that kept me on the corner, with the only difference of amber eyes, was approacching us.

As I deduced from her swollen belly, she was pregnant.

The two-color eyes lioness answered:-Queen Sarabi, this foreign is enter in the Pridelands, and he claims to be able to understand our language.

The other asked to me, sweetly:-What did you say Jua?

I told everything, and the queen smiled:-You have a gift, you know?

-Now I'm aware, Your Majesty-I answered, reassuared by her tone of voice

She mentenned her sweet smile:-You can call me Sarabi...

Then she noticed the other lioness:-She, instead, is Jua

Jua showed a shy smile:-Nice to meet you...

-Nice to meet you, Jua and Sarabi-I said-Regarding my name, you can choose it.

The two lioness watched me, and Sarabi said:-You are very young...

-Do you like "Kijana"?-asked Jua

-Yes, I like it-I answered

-Well-said Jua-You don't seem dangerous, and then we would like you to join our pack...

-So, we now will take you to the king, who will judge if you can join the pack or not...-concluded Sarabi

-Ok-I accepted

We walked through the savannah, and Sarabi tell me that the Pridelands included all the territories lighted from the sun, and the opposite kingdom, the Outlands, included the territories where the sun didn't beat.

After ten minutes' walk, we reached a rocky outcrop overlooking the savannah.

-This is the headquarter of the kingdom-explained Sarabi-The Pride Rock!

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Welcome Kijana!

As I was saying, we arrived at Pride Rock.

Sarabi and Jua headed for a path that leaded to the top of the spur, inviting me to follow them.

The climb was quite tiring for me, while the lioness danced casually on the stones.

In the end, however, I managed to reach the top: in front of me was the entrance to a giant cave.

-Come on!-encouraged me the two lioness

I obeyed, entering the cave.

The cave was full of lioness, who observed me curious.

One of them was pregnant like Sarabi, and I noticed her beautiful blue eyes.

Sarabi presented her to me-She's my best friend Sarafina.

-She's got a fantastic eyes-I commented, enchanted

Sarafina turned to me a sweet smile: I was sure she would be a good mother...

We walked across the cave, and Jua invited me to sit down on a rock, waiting for the Queen called her husband:-Ok-I said

Sarabi smiled, and she left the cave, looking for the King.

After a few minutes, Sarabi re-entered: she was together with a big and beautiful lion with an ocher fur, a red mane, two amber eyes and a wise expression.

Near him, was walking another lion, much leaner, with a brown fur, a black mane, two green eyes and and a disturbing scar on the left eye.

Instinctively, I bowed to their view.

The King sat in front of me, and he asked:-What's your name?

-Kijana, sire-I answered, remembering the name that Jua and Sarabi saddled to me.

-What bring you here?-he continued, gentle but authoritative.

-My parents are here to study the local wildlife, and I have ventured into the bush, where I met Jua and his wife, who brought me here-I explained

-My partner told me that you had a request for me...-said the lion

-Actually it's true, sire-I admitted-I would like to stay in the Pridelands, obviously with your permission...

-Inadmissible!-exclaimed angrily the other lion, which until then had done nothing, but was watching me annoyed-We don't need new members...

-Shut up, Scar!-roared the King, then apologized-I'm sorry, sometimes my brother is too direct and impulsive...

-No problem-I said

-At this point I would decide to vote-decided the lion-Someone oppose the entrance of Kijana in the herd?

Scar said:-Me!

The other lioness were silent, then the King decided:-Good, from today the herd has a new member!

I smiled, while the lioness approached me, with the intention to know me better.

I told them about me, and they told me about their life, making me to learn their names, too: Kula, Vizuri, Nyota, Kima and Kora.

The King "torn" me by the affectionate grip of hunters and told me, looking on my eyes:-After that told me Sarabi, I'm convinced you'll be a great member of the pack...

-I am infinitely pleased of this judgment, Your Majesty-I answered, proud

He grinned and replied:-If you want make me infinitely happy, from now on, you should call me by my name, Mufasa...

-All right, sire-I replied

He looked at me with mock resentment.

-Oh, yes!-I remembered-All right, Mufasa!

Mufasa smiled and, noticing the darkening sky, he suggested wisely:-Maybe it's better for you to return to your parents ...

-Uff, you're right...-I snorted

-See you tomorrow-he said-Good night!

I replied to the greeting, and I returned to the lodge.

Mufasa looked at me until I disappeared, then he went back into the cave.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. The Birth of a New King

Days went by, and my life in Africa had begun to take on a well-defined physiognomy: in the morning I had school lessons and conversations with my friends via Skype, while the afternoon I moved toward Pride Rock, to be in the company of Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina and all the other lionesses.

In a short time I had become a remarkable member of the pride, and the lionesses and the King respected me.

Only Scar seemed adverse to me: when I reached the cliff and Mufasa welcomed me, the skinny lion scuritinized bothered us, and every time he looked at me I felt that his green eyes perforate me from side to side.

Apart from that, my new life went on normally and safely...

One night, Mufasa asked me to spend the night at Pride Rock.

It was a Saturday, so the next day I didn't have school.

I ran straight to the lodge to ask permission from my parents, who agreed.

So I prepared a sleeping bag, flashlight, machete and insecticide and walked towards the "house" of the pride, where the King, Sarabi and Sarafina awaited me together the other lionesses.

Sarabi and Sarafina's bellies were swollen almost to the point of bursting, and the Queen came to me and asked me:-Kijana, I feel pain in the stomach...In your opinion it's normal?

There I pondered a bit up and I said: -Well, I would say that in your situation it is...The queen told me:-I'm very nervous for the birth of my son...In your opinion what is missing at birth?

-According to me, it might be born already close, maybe in the next few days-I commented-And I'm sure you'll be a great mother, as will Sarafina, who is in your same situation.

Sarabi, reassured, smiled at me and went back to the pack.

Then, after a couple of hours, Mufasa decided that the time to sleep: I spread my sleeping bag, I tucked it inside and protected from lionesses, I fell asleep quickly.

I didn't know what would happen that night yet...

About at 4:30 am, I felt a wet tongue bathe my face.

I awoke and instinctively pointed the flashlight in the face of the lioness who had awakened me.

-Ah!-complained Jua, hit in the eyes by the beam of light-Why did you do that?!

-Ops, sorry Jua!-I apologized, then I looked out from a cliff crevice.

I noticed that the sky was clearing, and in the sky there were only the Morning Star, and a few others.

-Why have you wake me up so early?-I asked

-King Mufasa want to see you-communicated two-color eyes lioness-He says that it's urgent!

I ran quickly to the king, with half an idea of what was the reason for the call.

My thoughts were confirmed:-Sarabi went into labor-said me Mufasa, agitated-She has specifically requested your presence, because she wants to help her give birth...

I had never given birth to a lion cub, but I agreed immediately:-All right, Mufasa, I'll do as you say!

Having said that courses in the cave/delivery room of the cliff, where I found Sarabi panting heavily.

As soon as he saw me, the Queen smiled and sighed:-I knew you were coming, Kijana!

-When you need me, there are always!-I answered.

-What should I do?-she asked, agitated.

-First, keep calm-I said-Then you must breathe more slowly and push...

-Ok, I'll do as you say...-agreed the Queen

After an hour of labor, thanks to my aid, Sarabi gave birth to her son.

I took him in her arms: it was a beautiful male, with ocher fur as the father.

At that moment, the sun decided to come out, and the young lion, struck on the face by the light, opened his eyes: they were amber, just like those of her parents.

I walked over to Sarabi:-Congrats, have given birth to a beautiful cub!

-Thanks, Kijana-she sighed, tired but happy

I coursed to warn Mufasa, who joined us in the cave to greet his son.

-You have thought about names for him? -I asked for new parents

-In fact, no-said Sarabi

-Would you like to choose his name?-asked Mufasa

I thought it a bit, I observed the pup who enjoyed toying with my finger and then decided:-His name will be Simba...

The King and the Queen looked to me:-It's a beautiful name-commented Mufasa.

-I knew you wouldn't disappoint us!-exclaimed Sarabi.

Mufasa then motioned to an hornbill:-Zazu, go to call Rafiki, so we can make the presentation!

-Yes, Sire!-obeyed the bird, flying away

-What is it? -I asked alluding to the "presentation"

-Now you will see it...- said Sarabi, mysterious

Zazu returned after a short time, accompanied by a baboon with the face full of bright colors

-I present Rafiki to you, Kijana-announced Mufasa

The baboon reached out his hand, and I hugged it.

Rafiki then took Simba, bringing it outside, on the rocky outcrop.

Me and the two Royals followed him, and I was left breathless under the cliff, in the crisp African dawn air, each animal species of the savanna known eagerly awaited the prince's christening.

Rafiki appease them right away: split a pumpkin, christened Simba and picked him up, showing it to all creatures, who bowed.

They were all happy, even animals (zebras, antelopes, buffaloes, wildebeest) that sooner or later the young lion would have to hunt...

A few hours later, while Simba was asleep in my arms, he received notice that Sarafina was going into labor.

Also I helped her, giving her the same advice I had given Sarabi that night.

Even in an hour bore Sarafina: this time it was a female, about equal to the mother, including blue eyes.

Sarafina, unlike Sarabi, he had already thought of a name: Nala

After being congratulated for choice, I approached the little lioness to Simba, who woke up and watched her curiously.

Since that day, the pride had two new members...

With the permission of Mufasa, I returned to the lodge, but not before hearing a single sentence of a discussion between the King and Scar:-That mangy cat is my son, and your future king!-said Mufasa, angrily.

From this sentence I realized that sooner or later, for the cub, it would be serious troubles

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Drama Touched

Months went by, and Simba was growing more and more: in a short time, he became a young lion cub, egocentric but sweet.

Nala also grew: his blue eyes lit up the Pride Lands every day, but she didn't seem to notice it, because she was really humble.

The two cubs had become best friends in a very short time, even though they had very different personalities: Simba was very impulsive, and Nala was much more judicious.

But they had one thing in common: they loved me, and they were always looking for me.

I helped their mothers to let them be born, and the first living thing they saw was me, so it was understandable that almost morbid attachment to me...

I obviously reciprocated their affection: I cuddled them, I played with them, etc.

My life in Africa, by the arrival of Simba and Nala, had become more fun...

One morning, Mufasa took me with Simba on top of the cliff, to see the sun rise: it was a wonderful show...

Then the King said to Simba:-All that is lit from the sun is our kingdom. One day, the sun will set on me and will rise on you like the new king!

-All that is lit from the sun will be mine?-churches the cub-And shadowy places, then?

-Those are our borders, the Outlands-explained Mufasa, stern-You must never go there, Simba, is forbidden!

Simba nodded, and I patted him.

Then we descended from the Pride Rock, and the king began to explain:-Simba, all you see coexists thanks to a delicate balance. When you will be king, you will need to respect all creatures, because we are all connected in the great Circle of Life!

It was very interesting to me, but Simba preferred to chasing grasshoppers rather than listen to the wise father.

At that moment Zazu arrived and informed the King of a hyena sightings in the Pridelands.

Mufasa realized and, after leaving Simba in the hands (ops, wings) of Zazu, walked away.

I played with the cub for about then minutes, then I walked towards a group of rocks to be a bit in Sarafina, Nala and Sarabi company.

After half an hour, while Sarafina was bathing his daughter, Simba also joined us.

The cub smiled strangely: when he did this, I knew he wanted to get something.

In fact he said to Nala:-Come, I just heard about a great place! It's really a blast!

Then he turned to his mother:-Mom, can we go there?

In response, the Queen took her son and began to wash him.

I chuckled: I knew that he didn't like the bath.

While she was washing him, Sarabi asked his son:-Where is this blast place?

-Uhm... close to the Water Hole-he said, a bit hesitant

I wasn't very convinced by the tone of my friend, but the two lionesses agreed.

I wanted to follow the two cubs to watch them, but Sarafina stopped me:-Stay here with us. You've already done so much for them...

-And then Zazu, from above, has a better view...-Sarabi said, looking toward the bird.

The hornbill understood, and began flying over the two friends, who walked away.

I saw a flash of disappointment in the face of Simba, but I decided to ignore it and continue my relaxing time in the company of two lionesses and Mufasa, who arrived a few minutes after the departure of the cubs.

Two hours later, when the sky was beginning to get darker, there was no sign of Simba, Nala and Zazu.

-Strange...-I thought-I can't see anybody yet...

The lionesses and Mufasa looked, worried.

-Do you think so that...-said Sarafina, frightened

Sarabi understood, and replied:-No! It can't be...

-You think they went in the Outlands? -I asked

The two lionesses nodded.

-Now I'm going to find them!-exclaimed Mufasa-Kijana, come with me!

-Ok!-I answered, following him

After a half-hour walk, we reached the border.

-How he can disobeyed me?-asked Mufasa, tense

-It isn't the time to think about it!-I exclaimed-We have to find Simba and Nala, do you remember?

-Right, right...- he answered, focusing him

We crossed the border between Pridelands and Outlands: we were in a maze of huge bones.

It was really disturbing...

-Wow, what is this place?-I asked myself, apprehensive

-It's the Elephants Graveyard-replied Mufasa-One of the most dangerous places in the savannah...

Meanwhile we had reached a small hill.

At that moment, we heard some laughs, the voices of the two cubs and that of the hornbill.

I leaned slightly: I saw three hyenas, who had surrounded Simba and Nala and had captured Zazu.

I and Mufasa, agreed a plan quickly:-I'll drive hyenas, while you will rescue my son and Nala, ok?

-Ok!-I nooded, ready for action

Mufasa then shot forward, and gave a powerful paw on the face of one of the hyenas.

While the others suffered the same fate, I took the two cubs, and I reported them in the Pridelands, before of the border.

Nala was trembling and crying, and even Simba was pretty scared.

They both jumped on me and licked my face, and I hugged them, glad that this time it was all right.

Mufasa was harder: he ordered to Zazu, to bring Nala at home, and then he invited me and Simba to follow him.

He was quite angry: he had a good tongue-lashing to the prince...

The evening came, and millions of stars embroidered the dark sky.

Mufasa took me and Simba in the middle of the savannah, then he scolded his son:-I'm very disappointed!

-I was only trying to be brave like you!-justified himself the lion cub

-I'm brave when I have to be so-said the father

Then the cub looked at the Re:-We'll stay together forever, right?

Mufasa smiled, looking at the sky:-The great Kings of the past look at us from those stars. They will always be there to guide you... And one day I will be there, too...

It was very poetic as conversation and I listened to it all, carefully and with pleasure.

It had made a certain time, then I said goodbye to Mufasa and Simba and I went back to the lodge.

I was convinced that Scar had proposed to the lion to go in the Outlands, hoping that the hyenas kill him, but I had no proofs.

From that moment on, I decided that I still kept an eye more closely the brother of the King...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Dead or Alive?

The misadventure in the Elephants Graveyard was behind: Simba seemed to have finally made responsible.

Even Nala had recovered from the great shock of a few weeks before, and she and Simba now dedicated themselves to their greatest passion: to play with me.

Mufasa had assigned me the task of protecting them from any form of danger, and I was very happy, 'cause I could spend more time with them.

The two cubs seemed safe at last from all anxiety, but I still didn't know what would happen shortly thereafter...

One afternoon, I, Simba and Nala were at the Water Hole: I was relaxing on the yellow grass, watching the two cubs are challenged in various running races with a final dip in the little lake.

Simba won most of these competitions, but Nala retaliated in the struggle: the prince wasn't really able to land the friend, and always ended up on the grass, while I giggled and I watched amused.

They got tired quickly, and both fell asleep: Simba with his head resting on my heart, Nala on the other side of my chest.

The relaxing time didn't last long: after less than fifteen minutes, Simba remembered that his father was waiting for him at the Pride Rock, then he greeted us, and I was left alone with Nala.

-Nala ...- I began, after a few minutes of silence

-Yes, Kijana?-she churches

-I think that one day you'll be Queen of the Pridelands...-I commented

-What do you mean?-asked Nala, and after a brief pause, he continued-Nooooo! Simba and I are best friends, we can't get married!

-Really?-I asked, mischievous-So why Zazu told me that you looked him dreamy, when you went in the Outlands?

-Stop it!-giggled the little lioness, slightly embarrassed-Let's go back to Pride Rock, come on!

-Right-I decided-Let's see where is Simba...

When we reached the Rock, we didn't find Simba.

We asked Mufasa if he knew something, but he said:-I don't know anything! I wait for Simba for a while, but still I don't see him...

-Strange-I commented thoughtfully-He would be here from at least 15 minutes...

-I'm going to looking for him!-decided Mufasa

-Even I'll come-I said

-No, Kijana-ordered Mufasa-Lionesses are hunting, you have to stay here to look after Nala!

-OK, Mufasa-I agreed

The King of the Savannah ran away, and I was again alone with Nala.

-He'll be back soon, right? -churches Sarafina's daughter, hopeful

-Certainly...-I confirmed

I didn't want to tell that to Nala, but I had a bad omen in my mind.

I felt that something big, serious and terrible was happening to Simba and his father but, if I had told it to Nala, she would certainly be scared to death.

So I just affirmated the sentence aforementioned, holding for me the dark thoughts...

Meanwhile evening came, and Mufasa and Simba weren't returning.

The lionesses, who had returned from the hunt, laid me the same question:-Where are the king and Simba?

I answered in the same way:-This afternoon, Simba hadn't returned to Pride Rock, Mufasa then went to look for him, but still we don't see anyone...

We hen the moon rose, I and lionesses were below the cliff, and I noticed a movement on top of the Rock: I hoped with all my heart that it was Mufasa, with Simba by his side, but the figure I had noticed, was none other than Scar.

The lion that I had always been hostile, who meanwhile had reached the tip of the spur, announced in a dramatic tone:-With immense sorrow I announce the death of Mufasa and Simba!

No way! It wasn't possible...

Nala looked at me, his blue eyes became lucid, he threw himself into my arms and began to cry, desperate.

His mother and I tried to console her, but she continued to whine: if her tears had been raindrops, the Pridelands wouldn't have water problems for at least one year.

Those words had left me depressed also: my dark omens were founded, and the two Reals were dead.

Unfortunately this meant only one thing: the ascent to the throne of Scar, the closest relative of the King.

While the lion green-eyed announcing this news, it seemed for a moment to see a triumphant expression in his eyes, and an evil grin on his mouth.

Maybe Scar was responsible for the death of Mufasa and Simba, but as for the question of the Cemetery of the Elephants, had no proofs.

I dismissed the desperate lioness and inconsolable Nala, and then I returned home.

A few minutes later, I was turning in my bed: I couldn't sleep, because in my head sounded, like a sad melody, the words "Simba and Mufasa are dead".

After an hour, I fell asleep: I dreamed that Simba was going to be run over by a pack of wildebeest and that the father saved him. Then Mufasa tried to reach safety, but Scar pushed him down, and he whispered, "Long live the King!".

The nightmare ended with a desperate Simba recover his father's body, and then run away, on advice of his uncle.

I awoke with a start: perhaps it was a sign, and Simba could still be alive.

I came out from the blankets, I changed, I left a note to my parents (in which I informed them that I would return for the late morning) and I went away.

According to the dream, Simba was alive, and I was ready to do anything to find him...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Hakuna Matata

I walked for several kilometers during the night, with a flashlight in one hand and my trusty machete in the other.

I was not going to stop me: my dream had spoken and Simba was probably alive...but where it might be?

This question tore my brain, as I walked across the savannah, being careful not to run into any leopard or, worse, in some foreign lion, not affiliated to Pridelanders.

I hoped that my efforts were paid off...

At dawn, while the Star of the morning vanished, I arrived in a desert area.

I put the flashlight in my pocket: it would have been the sunlight to guide me...

At that moment, I noticed some footprints on the saline and barren soil: small lion footprints, probably left by a cub that was running, because of their small depth.

It seemed a further indication of the Simba presence there, so I began to follow them.

I marched for some other half-hour: the heat got up, scorpions returned under rocks and vultures began to soar over the desert.

Meanwhile, the lion's footsteps were beginning to become more profound, a sign that the animal had slowed down.

All of a sudden, I felt a shortness of breath and noticed a small yellow-ocher stain that was mixed with the desert's soil to about a hundred meters away from me.

I approached: it was a small lion lying on the ground with eyes closed or, in other words, Simba.

He was not moving, so I felt his chest: he was still breathing, and his heart beat faster, a sign of long stroke he had done.

I was happy I had found Simba, and he was also alive, but now I had to find food and water and take him to secure, 'cause the vultures were waiting for his dead, flying in circles above me.

At that moment, two animals came from a shrub, I identified that I like a mongoose and a warthog.

Fearing that they could do harm to the prince, I take the machete and pointed it to them.

-Hey, take it easy with that thing!-exclaimed the mongoose, frightened.

I wasn't much amazed by the fact that this animal was speaking to me: evidently, I could not only understand the language of the lions...

-Yeah, we do not want to hurt the cub!-added the warthog

-Who says so?-I asked

-My mom taught me that you don't touch the animals that can eat you...-replied the mongoose

I was undecided whether to trust or not, but it seemed harmless, so I decided to believe him:-OK, I trust-I said, more mellowed-Now tell me who you are...

-I'm Timon-showed the mongoose, reassured by my behavior

-And I'm Pumbaa-completed the warthog

-Hello Guys, I'm Kijana-I said

-I think you need something...-sensed Timon

-Well-I admitted-I actually need food, water and a safe place: all this for my little lion!

-Oh, perfect!-exclaimed Pumbaa-We know where to find all of this, come on!

-OK!-I accepted, following them.

They led me into a rich jungle streams, from which easily acquire water to quench Simba.

Then they took me to a clearing in the same forest, where I began to moisten the mouth of the lion, with the intent to awaken him.

The liquid fate the desired effect: the prince opened his eyes and saw me:-Are you, Kijana?-churches the young lion, very confused

-Hi, Simba!-I said, taking him in my arms-How are you?

In response, he gave me a lapped on the face:-What happened to you?-I asked

He told me all that he had passed: it was exactly the same as what I had dreamed that night...

The lion then noticed Timon and Pumbaa, and asked:-And they who are they?

The two friends showed up, then I took them aside for a moment, explaining that Simba was left fatherless, and that the mother, often hunting, would not be able to take care of the child alone: so I suggested to Timon and Pumbaa from raise him to adulthood, when he could return to the Pride Lands.

The two, initially, were very doubtful, but then, under my gentle pressure, accepted the award.

Then we went back to Simba, Timon and Pumbaa who asked what life was like there.

They explained it to him with a wonderful song, which I still carry in my heart and which I still remember the verses of the refrain:

 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna Matata", "no thoughts": the best life's philosophy imaginable...

Only from that song, I realized that I had left Simba in good legs...

I tore a promise to Timon and Pumbaa: once every two days, I would be back there to see how it goes.

They accepted, then I went back to the Pride Lands.

I not told what I had found out, because I knew that if Scar had discovered that the heir was still alive, he would kill him to preserve his throne.

For the good of all, so I decided to keep it secret, even if I knew that, sooner or later, everything would come out...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Wind of Changes

Time passed quickly, and Simba had become an adult lion.

He was very similar to his father, and his red mane gleamed in the light of the Kenyan sun.

Nala was also grown: almost became a photocopy of the mother.

Every week, I passed through opposite, but incredibly close worlds: if the jungle where they lived Simba, Timon and Pumbaa seemed heaven on earth, what could not be said of the Pridelands, ruled by Scar's dictatorship, which had allowed many hyenas (who stole always the prey of lions) to live in the Pride Lands.

In addition, all the lionesses had been sexually exploited by Scar.

Despite all these problems, until then I was able to keep my secret safe...

One day, under the burning sun of the savannah, Nala came up to me -Kijana...

-Yes, Nala?-I said

-I noticed that you stay here one day and go off...-she began

-Yes, then?-I asked, not understanding where she was going with

-Why?-finally churches the lioness

I was not going to tell her to Simba, so I said, evasive:-I have many homeworks at this time...

-It's not true!-declared Nala-You're hiding something...

-Why should I hide something?-I asked, starting to interlock the fingers of the hands, which I always do in moments when I am in trouble.

Unfortunately for me, the lioness perfectly knew me and my reactions, then replied:-I know you, Kijana! When you do that it means you're in a difficult situation...

I realized that he had discovered me, so I asked her: -What informations do you want?

-I want to know where you go when you aren't in the Pridelands!-exclaimed Nala

-Right-I resigned-Tomorrow I'll take you there...

The next day, therefore, I went with Nala in the jungle, where I ordered:-Stop here!

She nodded, then I went to look for Simba.

When he saw me, the lion smiled:-Hello, Kijana!

-Hello Simba, I have a surprise for you!-I said, mysterious

-Oh! What is it?-churches Him, excited. In this respect, he had remained a puppy...

-Come with me...-I said

I didn't have time to finish the sentence, which was interrupted by screams of help: we recognized the voices of Timon and Pumbaa, and Simba rushed in their direction.

When he got there, the lion jumped on the cause of the terror of the mongoose and the warthog, which only was Nala.

The two friends, for a moment, fought, but then Simba noticed something unusual, and asked:-Nala, it's you?

-Simba?-she asked back

The two lions were recognized, and Simba ran to me, which I had witnessed the scene, to tell me:-I found Nala!

-In theory, that's was my surprise!-I answered, chuckling

The lioness told him how we all believed he was dead, that he was the true King and absurd laws that Scar was imposing to the Pridelands.

While she was speaking, I noticed the looks that the two were exchanging were sweeter than when they were puppies and I realized that their friendship was turning into a new feeling: so I, Timon and Pumbaa left them alone...

When evening came, I found Nala alone, and asked her where was his "friend", and she said:-I asked him to go home, but he refused and ran away!

So I ran to look for him, and found him sitting on a rock, watching the starry sky:-Hey, what's wrong?-I asked, sitting down next to him

-Nala has explained to you what happened, right?-answered Simba

-No, he just told me that you ran away...-I lied, with the aim to hear from him everything that had happened.

-She asked me to come back, but I cannot! The past can not be changed. My father had told that he would always be close, but apparently is not so...- said the lion in one breath, then take a deep breath.

I was about to add something, but I heard a chant in the air.

I recognized it, as there was only one animal that sang that dirge: Rafiki.

I knew that if anyone could find the right words to convince Simba to return, that was his baptizer.

The lion turned around and noticed the mandrill: -Who are you?-churches Simba

-The question is, "Who are you?"-said the baboon

-I thought of knowing it, but I'm not so sure...-sighed Simba

-I know your father-declared Rafiki

-But he's dead!-answered the lion

-No! He's alive, and now I'll let you see...-said Rakifi, leading him near a pond, and then order him-Come here to watch!

Simba saw only his own reflection, but the baboon insisted:-Look more carefully ...

A breeze rippled the water, and when it came back still, Simba saw his father's face.

-See?-announced Rafiki-He lives in you!

We heard a voice calling Simba, we looked up at the sky and noticed the image of Mufasa among the stars.

I was literally shocked, but certainly not as much as my friend lion.

-Look inside yourself, Simba-advised Mufasa-You must take your place in the circle of life!

-How can I go back?-churches Him-I am no longer what I was!

-Remember who you are-said Mufasa-You are my son, and the one true king!

After that, the vision vanished: I was almost moved, and Simba too.

I asked my friend:-You know what to do now?

-Yes!-he exclaimed-Now I know it!

I made a wink to Rafiki that, as expected, had been able to find the magic formula to convince Simba.

Simba was returning: Scar had to begin to tremble!

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. The King Comes Back

**Yes, believe it or not, I'm alive!**

 **I'm really sorry for the time I didn't publish anything, but I had a lot of things to do.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

The next day, Simba and I were walking through the desert, in direction of the Pridelands.

I was sure that would have been a triumphant day: Simba had understood that he had to go home to defeat Scar and take his place in the circle of life.

I also tried to talk a bit with my great friend, but he was silent: that was good, because I thought he was projecting the coup d'etat to Scar...

We came to Pridelands, and Simba saw with his eyes what he would have destroyed: ruins, devastation, dead animal bodies, and a cloudy sky that made it only justify the atmosphere.

We also met by Timon, Pumbaa and Nala, who continued the walking with us: probably Rafiki warned them...

We saw the Rock of the Kings, but we also noticed some hyenas:-Can you keep them occupied for a while?-I asked, pointing to Timon and Pumbaa

-Yes, mon captain!-said Timon, followed by Pumbaa

Meanwhile, Nala ran to look for the lions, and I and Simba approached the Pride Rock...

When we arrived, we intercepted a conversation between Scar and Sarabi:-Where is your team of hunters?-asked the tyrant

-There is no food-the Queen replied-We have no choice but to leave the Pride Rock!

-We will not go anywhere!-Scar scarred

-You are condemning our to death!-she said

-That is!-the tyrant said-I am the King, and I can do what I want!

-If I was only half as much as Mufasa was worth...-Sarabi began, but Sherlock wasn't interrupped by Scar, which hit her at the ground, furious.

If there is one thing that you shouldn't touch to Simba, that's her mother: in fact, I did not oppose resistance, the lion came out and roared.

Scar turned and saw him:-Mufasa?-he asked panicky-No! You are dead!

Sarabi also saw his son:-Mufasa?-she asked in turn

-No, I'm Simba-announced the lost King

-Simba! Are you alive? But how is it possible?-his mother whispered

-It doesn't matter...-said Simba-I'm at home, now!

At this point I thought "Scar, you're going to die!"...

-Simba!-Scar exclaimed, then turned a hateful look at the hyenas, guilty of not killing the nephew as required

-Step aside, Scar!-Simba ordered at what he would once called "uncle"

-Beh, I would...-Scar laughed-There is only a small problem...

Then he nodded to the hyenas, which immediately pushed Simba on the edge of the Rock: the lion lost its balance and clung to the edge of the spit with claws.

I was incredulous: it could n't end like this!

Scar approached his grandson and grumbled:-Where have I seen this scene before? Oh yes, now I remember! Your father had the same expression when he died.

He was right: the scene was incredibly similar to what I had dreamed several nights before ...

-I killed Mufasa!-Scar said, perfidious

Probably, the dictator didn't understand that with that phrase he would trash himself but, unfortunately for him, Simba recourse to the latest energies and threw himself on him.

Scar then ordered the hyenas to run to his help.

There seemed to be no more hope when Nala arrived, accompanied by the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki.

Then a ferocious battle broke out: the newly arrived reinforcements fought against the hyenas, while Simba fought with his uncle.

I also contributed, waving several hyenas with my trusted machete.

Meanwhile, a thunderstorm sprang up: the thunderheads burned the grass, while an impetuous wind fed the flames.

Simba, after a long time, finally put the uncle on the corner, trapping him on the edge of the Rupe:-The hyenas did it!-lied Scar, terrified

Simba decided to save him, but he said to Scar:-Go on, and never come back again!

Scar made him leave, but then he turned and hurled himself against Simba. He saw them and, with a paw, threw him down the spit.

Scar survived the fall, but the hyenas, offended by the fact that the tyrant had guilty them, reached the dictator and ate him.

Finally, after a lot of drought, there was a great flood.

Simba, in the rain, reached the rocky spit and came to the top, then roaring triumphantly: the Pridelands had finally found the legitimate King.

I reached him and embraced him: we had won, because the righteous always win...

 _ **Three months later...**_

The Pridelands were overflowing and the food came back abundant: Simba's wise government gave the hoped fruits.

Nala, meanwhile, became Queen, and she was also pregnant, and didn't seem to miss much at birth: fluffy Simba...

One night, when I had been sleeping on the Rupe (as I often did), Simba gave me a lick on my face and, agitated, she announced that Nala had gone into labor.

I ran into the famous cave and, remembering the teachings I had given Sarabi and Sarafina earlier, I helped Nala to give birth.

The suffering was longer, beacause the Queen had three puppies, but everything was smooth:

-The first puppy to go out, a little girl, was very much like her mother, but she had amber eyes of Simba

-The second, a male, looked pretty like his father, only having a redheaded headshot in his head and a black lion-like mark on his shoulder

-The last one, too, was a boy very similar to his father, only with slightly darker hair and a brown headband in the head

I congratulated Nala, who gave birth to wonderful puppies, then asked her if she had any names in mind: she answered no, and Simba, who had reached us in the cave, gave me the honor of picking them again.

For the female, who would be the future Queen as she first went out, I chose Kiara (meaning "dark thing" in Swahili), while for the two boys I chose Kion and Kopa (which didn't have a precise sense, but I liked them as names).

Zazu ran to call Rafiki, who performed the usual baptismal ceremony to the three princes: it was the beginning of a new era for the Pridelands...


End file.
